In general, a loader is widely used to perform an excavating operation for excavating soil, sand, and the like, a transporting operation for transporting the excavated soil and sand, a loading and unloading operation for loading or unloading the transported soil and sand to or from a truck, a road leveling operation, a snow-removing operation, a towing operation, and the like in construction sites.
The loader is configured in a structure including a boom installed at the front side of a vehicle and operated by a boom cylinder and a bucket rotatably fixed to the front end of the boom and operated by a bucket cylinder.
An excavator performs various operations such as excavation, earth leveling, earth tramping, lifting of a heavy object, and the like. A working machine of the excavator is constituted by a boom, an arm, and a bucket and an operation of the excavator is performed by controlling the working machine constituted by the boom, arm, and bucket through each corresponding hydraulic cylinder.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view showing a state in which a cabin is assembled to a seat device of an excavator in the related art.
The seat device 1 in the related art includes a suspension assembly 2 mounted on a floor (not shown) of a vehicle body, a seat base 3 installed in the top of the suspension assembly 2, and a seat 4 fixed to the top of the seat base 3.
Herein, control stands 5 are provided at both left and right sides of the seat base 3 and each control stand 5 includes a control lever 6.
Since the seat base 3 of the seat device 1 in the related art is fixed at an initial mounting position, inconvenience in which interference between each control stand 5 and a thigh of a driver occurs is accompanied at the time of controlling the control lever 6 on each control stand 5 from the left side to the right side after assembling.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 1, the cabin 7 (alternatively, an operating room structure) is assembled down from the top to the bottom around the seat device 1 configured as above.
However, the size of the general cabin is defined by law for safety and there is a limit to ensure a drive space of the driver described above by the cabin having the limited size. Therefore, in the related art, as described above, a method of assembling the cabin 7 after disposing the control stand 5 at the outermost side of the seat device 1 by considering the driver's space may be adopted. However, in this case, the cabin 7 knocks against both control stands 5 of the seat device 1 during assembling, and as a result, the corresponding control stand is frequently damaged. That is, in the related art, the drive space could not be sufficiently ensured due to safety and part breakage in spite of user needs.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.